The Tweegs
by AmInaCan
Summary: From the Teddy Ruxpin universe the bounder L.B. begins telling a story of the early life of his boss ,Jack W. Tweeg .He explores the relationship between his parents Elenor and El Roy ,and how raising the troll-grunge eventually lead to their inevitable separation.


**Author:I'm planning for this one to cover three chapters each one covering a block of time ,since I feel it would be too long to fit in all at chapter is more of a prologue than anything right now .I also intentionally spelled words wrong for the sake of creating is also based off of more of the underlying details for the weird b plot in the show that I went a little too deep into.I read the books before,but I don't have any of them now to make any references out of them.**

Hey if your listenin right now you're probably wondering about mah boss former boss ,due to circumstances he actually works for me the way names L.B. It's short for lead bounder .Y'know bounders ,those red jumpy guys with 's me and my see I've worked for this guy for as long as I can remember heh not that I want to remember most of it.I don't think Twit even remembers how to brush his teeth in the morning .That guy is an enigma alright not only when it comes to villains ,but any resident of I don't blame you for wanting to know more.I've still been asking questions to this for you being around him so much that I've put pieces together.I may not know all the details ,but I got the general story .I guess some parts you can just fill in the blanks with your 's still a mystery as to why and how any of this happened however this has to start somewhere so let's go to the beginnin .His Roy and Elanor Grunge and the troll .The surfer and the relationship is like something you'd find out of a fairytale,a horrible and twisted one that makes little sense where no one is happy by the if you wanted something cheery you shoulda stuck with readin Teddy Ruxpin.I met each of them in person and in someways I can't stand they could put up with eachother for as long as they did beats ,it all went down one fateful day when young Elenor was takin a stroll along the beach .What happen was ,well I'll just shut up for a bit and let the dialogue do some of the talkin .

"Woah gnarly dude!"cheered a surfing grunge with a radical rockin Mohawk .

"Yeah ,"his girlfriend replied,"Did you see that totally tubular back flip he just did on that humungo wave?"

"Oh yeah I know right !El Roy you gotta teach me some of those moves."

"There's not much too it ,"said the pro surfer casually brushing his wet purple hair back.,"You just hang ten till you get to the top then face away from the shore and jump backwards."

"Aww man you make it sound so easy."said a chubbier version of the first grunge .

"Hey I dare you to try that next round."

"Oh yeah,yeah sure how bout you go on ahead ,I'll just be chillaxin here for a minute."

"Okay dude see ya there."waved the one with the Mohawk.

"Guys wait for me !"said the female catching up to the rest of her friends.

El Roy in many ways had the perfect life .He gets to live his dream and doesn't have to worry about anything .The thing about livin a carefree life though is that not caring about anything can make life feel sorta was the master of surfin and could take on any wave ,but a part of him wished that there was a current that could take him somewhere new.

He starred blankly into the ocean with stormy clouds up above and waves rolling onto shore when a strange shape popped up."Hold on what's that over there?"El Roy made binoculars out of his hands "Woah it's some sort of creature and it's about experience a total on little dude!"he grabbed his surfboard and jumped into action."Hmm there's got to be some around here hmph this wouldn't be so hard if their weren't so many of these troublesome shells.""Hey look out, "just like that Elenor was swept off of her feet by the grunge onto the surfboard as the wave crashed. "Ahh,"Elenor shrieked "What's going on?Who are you !?""Relax ,"he replied while the two of them floated to calmer waters,"it was gettin too gnarly out there .I didn't want anyone to get hurt.""So you tried to save me?Oh how flattering .Now take me to shore now !you ...you..."

"El Roy ." He smiled at her as they both stopped along the bay.

"Here miss let me give you a towel I've got plenty in my beach house over there."

"No that's quite alright my gown is made of waterproof material why else would I go to the beach with it."

"Really cmon I insist .I can fix you something to eat too my friends say I can cook up a righteous meal."

"Well if your going to be that persistent ,and it's not like I'm finding much in this hoe-dunk beach anyway."

Pleased with that answer El Roy took her hand and lead her to his house."Y'know for a Grunge your not so bad you might even be considered quite handsome well compared to your kind..."the troll said in an unusually bashful manner.

El Roy chuckled,"Your pretty fine though I never did catch your name ."

"If you must know Its Elenor .Elenor Tweeg ."

"Sup then Elenor .Your a troll right ?Thats awsome I've never seen one of you up close before."

"We prefer to live alone where no one bothers us ,but eventually we have to go out and run ride on the surfboard though was very exhilarating I haven't ever felt like that before."

"That's one of my favorite parts of doing what I do .I could teach you sometime you just have to keep yourself from shakin and take control of the wave."

"Hmm control huh? I like the sound of that,"she said herself.

"Here we are ,"He said lifting the beads from his doorway ,"welcome to casa de El Roy .Make yourself at home ."

"Ehh it's rather small .Not much move around here is there?"

"Sorry I hadn't noticed I usually spend so much time outside that I -"

Elenor puller up something beneath the hammock "Hey what's under here? Is this...Is This ...GOLD!?"she squealed.

"That shiny stuff in that bucket I dunno ,"he said shrugging her question off,"Probably they keep givin it to me every time I win one of my surfin competitions ."

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow it would you ?"she batted her eyes.

"Oh naw course not .Go right on ahead take it all if you want .I was just going to dump it all out anyway."he said cutting a few vegetables to put into the pot .The troll without any hesitation took the entire bucket full of gold,"My my this trip to the beach wasn't such a waste after all.I was just searching in the wrong places .What a fool .How could he not tell how valuable this gold is?"she asked herself.

Then Roy presented her with a bowel and spoon ,"Might not be as fancy as them grunges in town ,but I hope you like it."

She starred at the brew for awhile until she finally dipped her spoon in and began eating."I'm surprised !"the hag exclaimed,"you actually made vegetables tolerable enough to eat ."

El Roy gave her another one of his gentle beaming smiled ,and Elenor put down the bowel and pondered to herself once again,"You know this grunge wouldn't be so bad to keep around a little with him not only will he be willingly to cook and work for me ,but I can also have an endless supply of gold. I just have to keep him interested ,"she gave a dastardly grin"Hey I overheard your friends overthere ,what was that about hanging ten?"

Thus began the most disgustin romance in all of kept him by her side to get rich ,and El Roy... I'm not sure what he saw in her to be 't take long for his crew of surfing grunges to find out who was keeping him company.

"So like man we haven't seen you out in the blue for the past couple of days .Where have you been?"

"Yeah you missed one heck of a party last night. Milly made a bonfire it was crazy."

"Yeah what's the deal-e-o ?"

"Sorry dudes I've been givin lessons lately."he apologized.

"El Roy,El Roy , "said Elenor waving and running to him on the sand.

"Whose she?"the grunges asked suspiciously.

"This is totally bonkers ,"he said hitting his hand against his head,"I haven't introduced her to you guys lady's name is Elenor ...what was your last name again ?"

"Tweeg."the woman scowled at his friends as she vigorously hung onto El Roy's biceps.

"Woah ,ho ,ho I never expect a guy like you to hang out with someone like her ,"said the female Grunge leaning in close enough to flick her pointy nose.

"Hey stop that !"she snapped

."Ya man like how do we know a troll can even surf?"the Mohawk grunge crossed his arms in suspicion.

"Hey dudes where is all this hate coming from?Its cool to make friends with new people,and didn't I tell you anyone can be a righteous surfer as long as they practice?"

"I suppose your right El Roy ,"he sighed,"Show us what you two got then."

"Sweet ,hey Elenor I see one that'll match up our groovy style."

"Right now? Wahh!"she yelled while being dragged by her boyfriend down to knees

.El Roy lined up the board to test out their new technique ,"Ready?"

"No ,and you could've warned me last time."

"I did and trust me this'll be fun."

"Yeah if you enjoy getting soaked ,"thought Eleanor as she climbed on."Are you sure about this what if we fall off ,I'm not the greatest swimmer."

"Relax babe it'll be fine ,balance remember ,"he began to paddle when the water."Okay a 1,..2...3..err,"El Roy stood up with her on top of his shoulders.

"Eek I new it this is so unsafe I can't watch,"she shivered with her wrinkly green hands over her face."

Cmon open your eyes,your seriously missin out!"The troll slowly lowered her hands ,and spread out her arms while breathing heavily.

"I-I can't believe it I'm doing it and can see almost every corner of Grundo from up breeze is so refreshing it makes me feel so ahaha!"she smiled shook her arms up and down.

"You do this thing everyday?"

.He nodded and looked down ."Oh sorry I didn't mean to bother you ."

"Nahh it's good ,glad your having an awesome time here I'm going to go for the landing now ,"the wave swooped downwards and El Roy skillfully pointed set down his girl."Careful dudette this might get rough,"he tried to keep himself straight ,but the strong winds kept on knocking against him until the entire board wobbled uncontrollably."Look I don't do this often ,but prepare for Total Wipepout!"

"A Total Wha-AHHH !?,"El Roy tackled her and embraced her full coat and body as the wave tumbled grunges who had been watching this entire time went searching for them.

"Wow that was major disastrous I really hope those two came .It would be a bummer to see them go like that.""I spy something purplish and green,""Seaweed ?"the chubby one questioned.

"No I think I see em."When the two washed up on shore El Roy came out lying on top of opened his eyes slightly embarrassed to see Elenor scowling right at him ,and his face turned red.

"I'm telling Ya this really doesn't happen much .I never fall off when I'm out there by myself."

"And you'll never fall again because I-,"she was once again disrupted mid sentence.

"Look there back gnarly dudes .I told Ya they'd come back!"yelled Mohawk.

"Most impressive skills out there lunging through the wave and too ,"the female Grunge winked,"Never imagined you had it in you."

"Really?"her anger was gradually being replaced by curiosity.

"One hundred percent -amundo .Ya did learn from the best though didn't she El Roy or should I say haha."the Mohawk one held his gut in fit of two compadres also agreed with him.

"Mr .Tweeg haha you two make such a funny couple."they chuckled while helping both of them up .Eventually all of them fell victim to the laughter even Elenor cracked a smile after awhile ,"I suppose this is all pretty ridiculous isn't it .That me and him could ever be a thing hehe."

Time passed from those small moments on the beach and events only started to escalate from there Then soon they were going on things that could be considered dates .For the mentally insane of one day they had enough and decided to ...get married ?Are you sure this is right...I was just checkin Y'know for every favor I do you owe me like two favors...well as I was sayin they got together in semi-holy and unholy matrimony where they were sealed by one of the wizard one?I don't know they all look alike. They didn't go on a honeymoon due to budget reasons that involved Elenor not willing to give the gold away on they did do though is...is...no I don't want to read this next part .Are you kidding me just thinkin about it makes me want to barf.


End file.
